2516
January * 14:Akuma Chi convinces Matt McClellan to abandon Aridias, she sells him her Harbinger cruiser before committing suicide, the Harbinger becomes the Axis of Freedom's capitol. It's later revealed that Akuma Chi was part of the flash freezing of Sovius. * 21:The First Terran Rift Anchor is relocated and rebuilt on Earth. February * 5: Josminian Terrorists are eradicated on Kuparia by the Fenatir Syndicate, a criminal organization * 19: Drake Liska's Liskan Republic begins open trade with SkyWing Covenant * 20: Haley Wagner invents the "Gravitic Fighter" for use of the UTSEA military, it's first flight is three days after its creation March * 8: Praetorian Kingdoms joins the Emeraldii Economic Union * 11: Zach Jenson and Tessa Jenson have their first child: Robyn Ebner Jenson on Earth April * 15: Fenleng Chun brother of Saolang Chun dies of natural causes (b.2256) * 29: To protest against Kal Nedis: Van Tego, Spitter Taigo relinquishes his Psion Arbitrator rank. May * 12: SKN Agent: Marano Usev's skeleton is found on Fulsoff * 16: Courier: Aran rebels from the Arcmind and crowns himself Swarm King in the Scytheria region of Tygotan June * 1: Jordac Ken Xeno-Historian of Northsphere uses Adairin Patriotism to form his faction the United Secular Republics for an independent Adairis, modeled after the Early UTSEA of the Terrans, he lauches a ten year campaign of independence from AVS using the Viserak war on Terrorist groups to his advantage * 22: Planet Dagob'Ersha is traded to the Boreluzian Federation in exchange for Ancient TEC technology * 23: Spitter Taigo, Gerard Tygore and their allies begin drawing plans for retaking Shrine and other worlds from Van Tego. * 27: Dagob'Ersha is granted independence by the Boreluzians five days after it was traded to them by USR, the government is modeled after the Boreluzian Federation. July * 11: Various Kandlia react violently to the total eclipse of the Tygotan star Kethrhydor, an estimated 200,000 Kandlia kill each other, TEC forces notice this and draw plans to attack after the next Eclipse in 2519 * 12: Henegan Ardenne has a Psionic vision of what he believes is armageddon, he prepares his home and family for it and due to what is seen as insanity he is forced to abdicate his post, Ardenne is picked up by Gerard Tygore who discusses what was seen. * 19: Blune Bairsin defeats Spitter Taigo 245 to 214 in the Teal Series of PMFT * 19: Edward Talmud invents the Cryo Grenade * 22: Blackthorne Military Contractors leave the Darkstar Conglomerate for the Mayana Republic * 28: Lorian and Copatian builders begin construction of the Trans-galactic Rift Anchor August * 6: Abbadosi Kal Nedis: Akajalun Unun commits suicide for unknown reasons. * 9: Akajalun's Nedisorpo Hanan Nangola is elected Kal Nedis * 30: Roma Empire joins Centerpoint Member states September * 15: Darkivor Protectorate of Azenar is founded. * 18: Darkivor Protectorate joins the Centerpoint Member states * 24: Klodarr of Clopred, Jasu Kingdom is killed at the battle of Solaluss against the rival kingdom of Garagol * 25: UTSEA and USR Ships at the Solar-Sapphirian Border track eachother and sit in a 10 hour standoff before Kaiser Matt Tygore calls off the fleet. November * 3:Praetorian King: Muzulto of the kingdom of Raesh converts to Josminianism and creates a Josminian community on Insector VI December * 9: The Vulcan Kraigon's PMFT team is created on Halacava *16:Center Point Station's secret super-weapon is fully functional at this time Category:Years